


Día y Noche

by Kass_Descartez



Series: El Lobo y La Luna [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass_Descartez/pseuds/Kass_Descartez
Summary: El clan Lenadrea son los guardianes de la frontera entre los cuatro reinos que dividen Thedas. Los Clanes sin nombre en las tierras oscuras, el Reino bajo el corazón de la montaña, el Reino de la Tierra en la superficie y el Reino del cielo dentro de enormes agujas de cristal que forman los castillos flotantes en las nubes. El delicado equilibrio esta aun pasó de romperse, una guerra se aproxima para cambiar las cosas como las conocemos.





	Día y Noche

En el inicio las tinieblas cubrían el mundo, solo con el vacío creciendo y cubriéndolo todo. Dos creaturas brillantes aparecieron, como dos pequeños luceros en medianoche; plata y oro. Vagaban por la todos lados sin poder ver mucho de lo que había debajo de ellos. Su curiosidad por vislumbrar el mundo que les rodea y conocer donde se encuentran, les llevo a acercarse y mezclarse en una danza errática; una luz blanca creció. Su unión les dio la voluntad para ser capaz de ver lo que había a su alrededor. 

Cada brillo creció hasta cambiar su forma volátil en dos enormes masas; una enorme creatura gris del color de la plata fundida y otra amarilla del color del oro. Crecieron hasta una forma masivas cubiertas de piel bípeda llena de escamas y más dura que cualquier montaña. Fuertes garras sostenías sus cuerpos recién formados. Con la ayuda de membranas en la espalda fueron capaces de surcar los cielos a su voluntad. Los primeros hijos del mundo. 

Se elevó al cielo rápidamente u brillo dorado, atrapando entre sus garras la estela dorada y sus gritos resonaron en el vacío haciéndolo vibrar. Se convirtió en una batalla entre dos creaturas iguales, garras y dientes rasgaron sus cuerpos. Gritos y chillidos llenaron el aire mientras combatían iluminando todo. Mechones de brillantes colores llenaron el cielo; azules pálidos ante sus cortes y heridas, verdes profundos ante sus gritos, rojos oscuros cada ver que se danzaban en círculos, tenues brillos amarillos cuando sus fuertes chillidos mareaban a su oponente. Al separare un mechón morados creció hasta colocarlos a uno a cada lado. Los segundos hijos del mundo vieron la luz. 

Observaron desde las alturas su mundo. Con la fuerza de su voluntad moldearon su alrededor, crearon enormes montañas que acariciaban los cielo. Un aliento cálido creo ríos de fuego líquido en el corazón de las montañas. Con su canto los mechones cambiaron la apariencia del mundo llenando estériles y vacíos campos, llenaron con sus colores cada rincón de la tierra y cielo. 

La creatura brillante de plata se centró en el cielo dando giros en el cielo capturando su brillo en un pequeño círculo en el cielo, dejándolo fijo para iluminar con su pálido resplandor. La creatura de oro se elevó más alto en el cielo celosa de su nueva creacion, con un rápido movimiento creo un circulo enorme que ilumino todo el mundo desterrando el vacío y la oscuridad. Su fuerte luz empezó a opacar la pálida luz plateada y blanco. 

Una estela dorada se bajó en picada, cazando a la luz de plata. Mechones oro y plata se persiguieron iluminando la oscuridad con sus brillos lado a lado. La luz dorada atrapo a su presa, entre sus garras. La estela de plata cayó, duramente impactando en la tierra. Algunas de las escamas de su piel se desprendieron sobre las rocas y se esparcieron al viento. Largos mechones de plata crecieron en las brechas entre las rocas donde sus escamas fueron dispersas. Se elevó nuevamente y compartieron una danza en los cielos. Fueron separado para compartir el tiempo y la tierra; el día se llenó de luz dorada y la noche se ilumino con la luz de plata. 

Rios de plata serpentearon entre la tierra y los picos elevados, alimentando hondonadas. Como lágrimas de plata recorrieron la tierra. Creaturas de diversas formas y tamaños plagaron la tierra, el cielo y el agua. En su curiosidad los mechones se aproximaron a ver el nacimiento de estas creaturas, y otras más que aparecieron. 

Otorgado toques a los que consideraban dignos de su voluntad. Naciendo los terceros hijos de la tierra, pequeños capaces de manipular y cambiar la realidad que los rodeaba. Prosperaron durante mucho tiempo hasta que sus deseos egoístas de poder los corrompieron y envenenaron. Primero atando a los segundos hijos su voluntad y después atacando a las creaturas superiores, los primeros hijos del creador. 

Algunos obtuvieron sangre de los primeros hijos y la consumieron. Modificando su forma y espíritu. Convirtiéndoles en otra cosa nueva y retorcida. Con hambre llena de deseo, poder y corrupción. La guerra estallo por miedo a la muerte y corrupción que dañaba la tierra. La enfermando de la tierra trajo su caída. 

Ivenia madre de la noche rogo a Vun padre del dia su ayuda para salvar sus creaciones y ofrecer tregua a la guerra. Cambiaron a una forma menos intimidante y se establecieron como Rey y Reina de la tierra. Otorgando un Reino a cada raza de creaturas creadas y nacidas en su mundo. Los cielos para los tocados por la voluntad de los segundos hijos, la tierra para los guerreros bendecidos por Vun su esposo ante los ojos de los pueblos y los pequeños temerosos de la luz y el cielo guardados por Ivenia bajo las montañas. Asi se formaron los Reino del Cielo, Reino de la Tierra y Reino bajo la montaña. 

 

Con un audible sonido señalo el cierre del libro cubierto de piel blanco como la nieve recién caída en sus manos, con cuidado lo dejo en su silla mientras cubrió la figura dormida en la pequeña cama. Acaricio su placido rostro antes de dejarle y salir de la habitación. El pasillo iluminado por luces amarillas le condujo a regresar a su alcoba.

\- Buenas noches mi señor, deseaba verme – observo a su derecha al general Isenatha llegar al lado de su marido – recibí su orden hace unas horas. Lo lamento estaba en el campo de la frontera.  
\- Gracias general – hizo un gesto a la derecha del pasillo – hablaremos en mi despacho.

Ningún sonido se escuchaba ante el avance de ambos personajes en el pasillo desierto. Una puerta blanca con una delgada filigrana de oro en forma de un gran dragón dorado de costado, con las alas preparándose para el vuelo. Con un movimiento de su mano la puerta se abrió, permitiéndoles en acceso a ambos y cerrándose tras ellos. Con cuidado rodeo la mesa de roble oscuro y ocupo el asiento detrás sin ceremonia.

\- General el motivo de su solicitud aquí es muy sencilla – indico a la mujer que se ocupara la silla frente a el – quiero una actualización del estado de la frontera con las tierras oscuras.  
\- La batalla está controlada mi señor, las persona de los señores Bana ean, Ashivase y los propios han eliminado las fuerzas enemigas – afirmo satisfecha con los resultados – si autoriza nuestra operación eliminaremos las ultimas huestes y arrasaríamos sus territorios…   
\- Mi intención no es destruirles general – afirmo con una mirada helada – una vez formamos parte un mismo pueblo. No destruiremos nuestra propia sangre.  
\- Señor hemos perdido muchos de nuestra gente en esta guerra. Planea rendirse… - siseo molesta ante la sugerencia de abandonar la oportunidad – ¿planea dejarles marchar? cuando podemos destruirles ahora. Eliminarlos a todos….  
\- Has olvidado tu lugar general – afirmo al ponerse de pie – cumplirás mis órdenes y si mi orden en un alto al fuego mientras negocio la rendición de nuestros vecinos. Lo cumplirás como lo ordeno….

El crepitar de la estática que rodeaba el lugar le erizo los bellos de la nuca de mistral. No podía oponerse abiertamente a sus órdenes, sin exponerse a ser dejada fuera. Ella se inclinó en gesto de rendición.

\- Mis disculpas mi señor. Se cumplirá sus órdenes – afirmo con completa formalidad.  
\- Partir ahora nos reuniremos en el frente – sin una palabra más la mujer abandono el despacho. 

 

 

El brillo el sol llenaba la sala, el dragón dorado y plata brillaban en todo su esplendor detrás del trono. El partido que acompañaría al Rey a la frontera de los clanes sin nombre y traerían la paz definitiva en la esta guerra absurda. De pie al frente de la multitud sus manos pidieron silencio. 

\- Cincuenta años ha durado la guerra en contra de nuestros hermanos – afirmo el Rey con su voz de trueno – demasiada sangre de nuestro pueblo se ha derramado… 

Gritos de acuerdo resonaron en todas direcciones. Un pueblo dividido puede ser derrotado fácilmente. El fin de la guerra garantizaría la continuidad de su Reino. Las negociaciones tendrán éxito se reuniría con Thesan y unirían nuevamente su casas, serian un solo pueblo de nuevo. Detrás de el su esposa y su hija esperaban que terminara de hablar con la corte. 

\- Madre ¿Por qué padre tiene que ir? – la voz de la joven princesa susurro a la Reina a su lado.  
\- Lo hablamos ayer mi pequeña, es la oportunidad de finalizar esta guerra…  
\- Tiene que ver con el sueño de la otra noche – cuestiono sin intención de dejar el tema de nuevo.  
\- No pequeña, esto tiene que hacerse y no tiene nada que ver contigo o tu sueño…  
\- ¿Regresara padre?...  
\- Por supuesto que regresará – su madre la miro confundida - ¿Qué ocurre pequeña? – mordió su labio impidiendo a un sonido salir de su boca.

 

Solo tomo dos días llegar a la frontera y enfrentar las negociaciones con los clanes sin nombre. Durante tres semanas se preparó para viajar y enfrentar como Rey la división de su pueblo. 

Las preparaciones ofrecieron una oportunidad única, tres de los cuatro generales del reino están reunidos en la tienda del mando al saber las noticias de labios de Isenatha. Llenaron el espacio con susurros y planes.

\- Estamos de acuerdo entonces – afirmo una voz cantarina – aprovecharemos de la visita diplomática y nos ofrecerá la oportunidad perfecta. 

 

 

Sus ojos vagaron a cada uno de sus lados, era la tercera vez que visitaba la capital. Brillante como una gemas en medio de las montañas, un diamante en medio de la inmundicia. La severidad del rostro de su padre a su lado le distrajo de la cuidad. 

\- ¿Por qué estamos aquí? Padre – cuestiono al observar la plaza central llena de ciudadanos.  
\- Hoy es una ocasión muy especial – su mano se elevó y señalo al balcón del norte del palacio. Para que observara una figura conocida alta con rizos dorados y vestida de plata brillante como la luna a la media noche – conoceremos a la princesa hoy….

Elevo la vista a la segunda figura en el balcón un brillante cabello negro como la media noche y ojos como la plata fundida, joven muy joven. La voz de su padre le saco de su ensueño….

\- Es dos años menor que tu… - su padre lo miro con una mirada curiosa – seras su guardia Fen´ar… debes ser fuerte y capaz de ser el guardián del pueblo… de la gente… y si el Rey o Reina se lo merece morir por el… 

Sopeso las palabras de su padre un momento y comprendio lo que quería decir. Asintio a su padre y dedico su atención a las dos figuras en el balcón.

 

 

Deseaba no volver a poner un pie en la capital después de la última visita. No le molestaría sacrificar lo que quisiera por no volver a ver la imagen que se gravo en su mente después…. La ceremonia funeraria fue una sorpresa para casa uno de los Reinos, su padre estuvo conmocionado antes de decidir la escolta que los acompañaría a la capital. 

La sala estaba llena de ciudadanos de las altas esferas de cada uno de los reinos. En compañía de su guardián Amelan como escolta personal, vago entre la multitud. Encontro a la joven princesa de pie al lado de la Reina en luto, con el corazón roto. Volvio su vista a la joven con ojos de plata, su rostro frio he inexpresivo ante la pérdida. Cruzaron sus ojos y le observo plantarse ante la multitud. 

\- Señores estamos enfrentando la perdida de nuestro Rey ante la traición…. – los ojos de los reunidos se fijaron en ella – traidores que están entre nosotros, tenemos espías entre nuestro pueblo y encontrare a los asesinos de mi padre y caerán…

El replicar de pasos rápidos cubiertos de pesadas armaduras, volvió para enfrentar al intruso. Con el rostro pálido observo a su amigo entrar en su habitación. Sus ojos dorados llenos de miedo le un escalofrió le recorrió…. 

 

 

“Oscura nubes de lluvia cubren el cielo, amenazan con una tormenta de nieve. Una gran torre de cristal se llena de humo. Debajo sobre un campo de pastizales y campos de cultivo, el suelo se encuentra lleno de creaturas extrañas, masas amorfas de un tono grisáceo se mueven reptando por la superficie de la tierra. De la torre salen hombres vestidos de rojo con el grifo de oro en su armadura, con sus espadas en alto. El segundo grupo compuesto por mujeres no portan espadas, de las palmas de sus manos brillaban. Las luces de diversos colores salen disparadas, he impactan a los enemigos. “

En la penumbra de la habitación resonaron los jadeos y la reparación artificial era muestra del pánico que ocasiono el sueño que acababa de tener. Negándose a cerrar los ojos de nuevo, temiendo ver las terribles imágenes nuevamente. Con indecisión se puso en pie y recorrió la habitación. Las preguntas crecieron en su mente. ¿Qué acababa de presenciar? ¿Recuerdo o premonición? ¿Se trataba de un aviso? Las preguntas crecieron por lo que parecieron horas.   
El agotamiento le golpeo, se dejó caer al piso de mármol de su habitación. Su cuerpo caliente por las sensaciones agolpadas en su interior se erizó ante la sensación de la fría superficie traspasaba su túnica corta a mitad del muslo, de seda cruda. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal; recordando la sensación de muerte y enfermedad del sueño. Se vio obligada a sentarse de golpe, al comprender el significado de su sueño.  
De un salto se encontró de pie en el centro, sin demorarse se digirió a su guardarropa. Con asombrosa prisa se cambió su ropa de noche por un vestido de varias capas circulares largo hasta los tobillos de suave seda blanca, coloco un fajín de hilo de plata y sujeto su cabello en una coleta alta. Tomo su capa de viaje con capucha y salió de la habitación.  
Pasillos desiertos le recordaron que se encontraba en mitad de la noche, sin la menor importancia continuo hasta llegar al ala opuesta de la propia. Continúo con su avance sin detenerse o aminorar el paso. Su ansiedad creció al descubrir que no había un solo guardia en sus puestos, la sede estaba desierta. Un pensamiento se apodera de su mente cuando escucha el golpe detrás de ella.  
Es cuando descubre que no estaba equivocada, impulsada por los sonidos de lucha tras ella, recorre la distancia que le separa de la habitación de su madre. No tarda mucho en ver la puerta blanca con filigranas de oro y plata. Sin detenerse un momento la abre…… no puede creer lo que está frente a ella.  
La gran habitación de mármol pulido y decoraciones de jade, está en ruinas. Los muebles están dañados y amontonados al lado derecho de la habitación. Su madre estaba con la ropa dañada y cubierta de sangre. Presenciaba una batalla entre dos iguales. Estaba dentro con solo dos pasos dentro del umbral de la puerta y una brisa proveniente de su derecha le llevo a reaccionar levantando un escudo. Al otro lado una mujer de cabello rojo y una armadura roja con un grifo dorado en el pecho.   
\- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –cuestiono divertida ante su instintiva reacción de protegerse - ¡otro pequeña mago! – su sonrisa le recordó a una de las oscuras creaturas que vio en sus sueños.  
\- No tenemos tiempo para juegos Ashivase – volvió su atención al origen de la voz.  
Una mujer de cabellera rizada y dorada, vestida con una armadura de acero azul y un dragón de plata en el pecho; combatía en contra de ella, era de la edad de su madre posiblemente un poco más joven. Estaba al frente de ella con la intención de seguir peleando en su contra.   
\- Encárgate de la niña, no debe de ser muy difícil – dijo con voz burlona – aun no consigue la mayoría de edad. Sera decepcionante – concluyo son franca molestia.   
Las palabras de la mujer desconocida le enervaron y solo deseo hacerles saber que se equivocaban. Se concentró en impulsar su poder de hielo hacia adelante. Con un movimiento de sus manos una ventisca fría y dura como una tormenta de nieve, como una tormenta invernal golpeo la habitación. Impidió la visibilidad de ambas intrusas, dejándole con la ventaja de conocer el lugar y la posición de su madre. Rápidamente llego a ella y la impulso a retroceder. A pocos pasos estaba la ventana al jardín y pocas millas más la fortaleza de la frontera. Solo necesitaban llegar ahí y estarían a salvo de sus atacantes. Sin otro pensamiento se dejó caer por el balcón acompañada de su madre. 

El Lobo

El cálido amanecer le dio la bienvenida sin deseos de estar de pie aun, hecho un ovillo en su cama se disponía en volver a dormir cuando la revelación de padre en la cena le golpeo. Salto de la cama sin un pensamiento más. Su vestimenta oficial ya colgaba de una percha de su guardarropa. El blanco, plata y zafiro dominaban en su atuendo. Una armadura plateada con el lobo blanco de su casa, con ojos de zafiro brillante, le dibujo una sonrisa incrédula en su rostro. Se vistió a toda prisa y se preparó para salir, debía encontrarse con su padre en la sala del consejo antes de partir.

El pasillo que comunicaba su torre con la de su señor padre estaba vacía a esa hora del día. Aun no iluminaba el sol toda la fortaleza. Al salir a las almenas se encontró de frente con su mejor amigo, el muchacho de ojos dorados y cabello dorado casi blanco como el suyo.

\- ¡Amelan que haces tan temprano! – cuestiono al estar a dos pasos de el - ¿Has olvidado algo? – cuestiono al recordar que ocupaba la primera planta de su torre.  
\- No joven señor, su señor padre me envió a recordarle su cita del día de hoy – su tono formal le irritaba, como si no tuvieran casi la misma edad – te recuerdo que solo soy dos años mayor que tu – siseo a su amigo.  
\- Por mi puedes ser diez más joven – respondió sin diversión en la voz - eres el sucesor a señor de la frontera – le recordó como si lo olvidara – vamos su señor padre espera – se rindió a discutir con su amigo cuando entraba en su papel de guardián personal. 

En un silencio recorrieron los pasillos pendientes para llegar a la sala del consejo, al cruzar las enormes puertas de roble y acero. Al cruzar la puerta descubrió que solo su padre y el estaban en la habitación.

\- ¡Padre, ¿Dónde está el consejo?! – cuestiono con duda al ver la sala vacía – esperaba la sala llena.  
\- Estamos viajando a la capital del Reino del cielo – asevero su padre – Amelan nos acompañara. Las noticias no son alentadoras – agrego sombrío a su vástago.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre padre? ¿Ocurrió algo grave? – cuestiono con duda en la voz.  
\- Acabamos de perder a la Reina y la princesa – el tono sombrío habitual que su padre usaba para hablar de política fue cambiado por uno de preocupación cruda - en un ataque de los clanes sin nombre anoche.  
\- Eso es imposible padre, no hemos tenido enfrentamientos en una década – siseo ante la perspectiva de la acusación – no es posible.  
\- En una hora viajaremos a la capital, ordena la escolta – su padre le dejo solo en la sala del consejo. 

Dejando la puerta abierta Amelan ingreso para encontrar a su joven señor con su rostro más pálida de lo habitual. Caminando ansiosamente de un lado de la habitación, como un animal enjaulado; como el lobo en su armadura. 

\- Amelan ordena una escolta, nos dirigimos a la capital – le dedico una mirada gélida – estamos ante la posibilidad de una guerra con el Reino del cielo.

Con una inclinación de cabeza Amelan salió de la sala, para cumplir la orden de su joven señor. Fen´ar cerró la habitación nuevamente con el dentro aun. Giro sobre sus talones y miro a la esquina izquierda.

\- Necesito tu ayuda mi amigo – dijo en voz baja y espero. Un mechón azul brillo en la pared izquierda.  
\- Lo se mi amigo, no estoy seguro de poder ayudarte – respondió con voz monótona – intente avisarle de lo que venía pero no lo conseguí.   
\- Sabias de esto – siseo pellizcándose el puente de la nariz con frustración – ¿Porque no viniste a mí? – espeto al mechón azul que oscilaba de un lado a otro.  
\- No debes mezclarte con lo que viene – afirmo contundente – deja que el cielo solucione sus disputas.  
\- ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? Sabes mejor que nadie lo que opino de todo esto – dijo derrotado – mantenme informado de lo que ocurre. Debo hacerlo, lo sabes.  
\- Ten cuidado Fen´ar sabes lo que ocurrirá si tomas esa decisión – afirmo en advertencia.  
\- Lo se perseverancia, lo se – murmuro sin emoción alguna.

 

Luna   
“Un puesto de soldados ubicados en el centro de la montaña. Esta nevando, la noche es tan cerrada que no se puede ver muy lejos. Dos siluetas aparecen de pronto a escasas leguas, cuatro soldados se aproximan buscando saber la identidad de los intrusos. Desaparecen antes de poder distinguir claramente de quien se trata. La mujer con armadura roja conversa con el líder del grupo un hombre con la armadura verde y un cuervo de malaquita en el pecho”

En los páramos desiertos de las tierras inhóspitas es triste y desolado. Durante dos días han podido escapar de sus perseguidores. Las heridas de su madre ralentizan su avance, pero se niega a dejarle atrás y ser presa de las creaturas corruptas que habitan las tierras desiertas.  
\- Detente cariño – la queda voz cansada de su madre le saco de sus pensamientos – debemos hablar.  
\- Madre no tenemos tiempo – toma su mano y jala de ella para seguir – no podemos detenernos, nos alcanzaran.   
\- Cariño yo no voy a ningún lado – dijo soltando su mano y sentándose en el suelo – déjame aquí, no iré contigo.  
\- No voy a dejarte aquí madre – se inclinó a su lado – así tenga que cargarte – afirma al intentar levantarla.  
\- No voy a daré opción mi niña – afirma con tristeza, un impulso de energía le expulso a caer de espaldas. Cuando se levantó y corrió al lado de su madre… ella había clavado una daga en su corazón – ¿Por qué madre? ¿Por qué me dejaste sola? – le abrazo y lloro sobre su cuerpo. 

Se sacrificó para que tuviera más oportunidades de salvar su vida. Con una nueva convicción decisión que tenía que lograr salvarse y proteger a su pueblo.   
Su corazón tartamudea sin aliento intentando seguir corriendo, sus pies apenas rozan el suelo como si volara sobre la tierra. Las zarzas golpean sus piernas rasgando su vestido, presa del pánico de un tirón retira la falda de donde se quedó atrapada por las espinas, estas le rasgan las piernas al ser alejadas apresuradamente.   
Solo le tomo un momento escuchar las voces de los que están detrás de ella, no reconoce su alrededor. No tiene idea de donde esta y como salir de esta región. ¿Qué camino debo tomar? Se cuestiona al tiempo que mira rápidamente a su alrededor. Es un páramo desierto lo que le rodea; el aspecto de las tierras olvidadas es triste y desolado.   
A lo lejos un aullido de lobo llega a sus oídos, nunca pensó que una creatura pudiera vivir en este lugar desierto. En un repentino estallido de comprensión corre en la dirección al aullido de la creatura. Un ferviente deseo de que puede ser su salvación, un pensamiento le viene a la mente. 

La caída del imperio en los cielos se aproxima. Bajo la protección de la sangre de su eterno guardián, un Dios de Libertad nacerá. Enaltecido por la rebelión en contra líderes corruptos por ambición y poder. 

“Corre, corre, corre” su pensamiento le grita, llega a un claro y delante hay una estatua de un lobo de piedra gris. Sin poder esconder su decepción mira a su alrededor, no existe un alma humana o animal. Se da por vencida, no podrá escapar debe rendirse. No existe posibilidad de escapar de sus perseguidores.

\- ¡No puedes escapar más! Eh! – una voz áspera llega detrás de ella - ¡te has rendido conejo! ¡Finalmente has dejado de correr me da gusto! – le dedica una sonrisa torcida al observarle críticamente. Su imagen debe ser una vista desastrosa, su vestido rasgado y hecho jirones. Dejando visibles los hilos de sangre corren por sus brazos y piernas por los pequeños cortes de las zarzas.  
\- Hazlo – escupe con desprecio al hombre delante de sí misma - ahora estoy aquí sigue adelante con tu orden – espeta con frialdad. Recobrando su mente aguda se prepara para pelea, se tiene que defender – estoy lista.

Antes de poder moverse para atacarle, una sombra se interpone entre ellos. Una sombra gris plateada corre frente a ella se mueve demasiado rápido para distinguir de que se trata. El grito de terror del soldado que le seguía rompe el hechizo de alivio para ser remplazado por el miedo de estar a mercede de una creatura salvajes de la zona. Retrocede dos pasos antes de decidirse a correr. 

\- ¡No tengas miedo! – una voz llega como un susurro - ¡Él no te hará daño! – un mechón de luz azul pálido llega a su lado – Confía en el corazón del lobo detrás de ti. Él te llamo a este lugar – se gira para observar a la creatura de la que quería huir, un masivo lobo de piel de plata bañado en la sangre del soldado que le había seguido para matarla. Tentativamente levanta la mano derecha para tocar el hocico de la bestia, la piel suave como un cachorro, cubierto por la capa pegajosa de sangre. El mechón ha regresado a su lado, lo distingue a su derecha – sueños ahora, sueño – el susurro la lleva a una bruma verdosa, antes de cerrar los ojos.   
\- Debemos partir ahora Fen´ar – la voz llega a la lejanía – ahora – apremia la voz antes de dejarse cubrir por la obscuridad. 

“Durante la noche podemos ver las luces de antorchas que avanzan en medio de piedras desmoronadas, como si se tratara de una gigantesca serpiente de fuego. En el centro del valle se encuentra le separan millas de la frontera del Reino de la tierra y el enemigo de su propio Reino. Elevada construcción de piedra, rodeada por pequeñas construcciones de madera. Protegido todas por los muros y un único acceso por el puente”

Bajo la luz de sol la nieve que cubría la montaña se tiño de rojo. Gritos de batalla llenaron el aire. Olores de ocre y hierro golpearon la nariz, a su alrededor solo la muerte crecía a cada grito. “Todo se perderá a este paso” el pensamiento rasgo su corazón. Deben sobrevivir, no puedo dejar que se pierdan. Sus pasos presurosos rompen la nieve bajo ellos. Sus piernas no son lo suficientemente rápidas. Debe correr, ser más rápido, debe llegar…. Es su deber cuidar de su gente, su pueblo…  
Ahí está al final de la colina, de pie enfrentando a su enemigo. Como una estatua de mármol blanco de pie solida e imbatible. De pie planta cara a su enemigo, sin miedo. Hebras de gris, blanco y plata caen por su espalda cubriendo parcialmente una túnica blanca cubierta de sangre de quien le sigue, una armadura de escamas cubierta por piel blanca de lobo. Su única arma es un arco de plata en sus manos. No es necesario vencerlos, solo busca tiempo.   
Solo necesita un poco más de tiempo y serán salvados. “Solo un poco más, está en camino” su mente grita. “solo necesito un golpe más, estarán seguros” siente la nieve, el frio, la obscuridad lo cubre ella se ha…. perdido.

Un salto de su corazón le llevo abrir los ojos de golpe, su visión borrosa le sorprende un momento. Esta dentro de una habitación de piedra gris, sin ventanas con solo dos puerta una su derecha y otra al frente. Ocupa una cuna pequeña de una sala de sanadores. Gira su cabeza en busca de algo en que fijarse, un movimiento una luz azul reconfortante llena su visión.   
\- No hay porque tener miedo, aquí estas a salvo. Somos amigos – dice el mechón de luz a su lado – cuidara de ti Enuve – la mención de su nombre la lleva a sentarse de golpe.  
\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – el pánico crece al no ser capaz de distinguir donde esta – ¿En dónde estoy? – trata de hablar con tranquilidad fallando estrepitosamente - ¿Quién eres tú? – sin poder esconder sus emociones, siente el pinchazo de las lágrimas en los ojos.  
\- Perdóname, soy perseverancia – dice el mechón – mi amigo estará aquí dentro de pronto. Ha cuidado de ti…  
\- Es suficiente perseverancia – una voz suave llego desde el frente, en la puerta un hombre joven está de pie – gracias por tu ayuda. Déjame hablar con la señora Enuve - escucha una silla al lado de su cama, toma asiento un hombre de cabello blanco atado en una larga trenza que llega a su codo. Espera pacientemente a que hable de nuevo – quiero asegurarle de que está segura aquí – dijo con calma – nadie sabrá que estas aquí, si tú no lo deseas.   
\- No estoy segura de que es lo mejor - afirma al tiempo que está convencida de que estar poniéndoles en un gran peligro si permanece - cualquiera que me acoja estará en peligro.   
\- No es un peligro para nosotros, señora - le asegura mientras toma su mano izquierda en un gesto reconfortante – estas a salvo entre en clan Leandrea – concluye sin agregar más. Ella deja salir las lágrimas que contenía por fuerza de voluntad. 

“En un campo nevado una mujer de negros cabellos y un vestido de color plata y lapislázuli camina, en busca de alguien. Sube unos peldaños de piedra improvisados sobre la nieve. Al llegar arriba, se encuentra con un joven hombre de melena blanca trenzada y una túnica gris y pantalón negro, que la recibe muy animado. Siguen conversando hasta llegar a un gran edificio de piedra. Cruzan unas enormes puertas de madera, al lado izquierdo abren una puerta y suben unas escaleras, continuando su conversación en una sala circular. El primer piso es una enorme biblioteca, después de un tiempo de conversación y conocer el lugar. Regresan al exterior del edificio para ver el cielo, se aprecia una luz plateada en el cielo. Lado a lado permanecen mirándose a los ojos, mientras su conversación parece haberse ha agotado.”

 

Fen´ar afirmo que nadie en la fortaleza sabía quién era ella, tenía dos estaciones viviendo en la fortaleza de piedra en la frontera sur. El clan Leandrea eran los guardianes de las regiones productoras y líneas de comercio con el señor del corazón de la montaña. El intercambio de los minerales y cosechas era el mejor en muchos años.  
\- Señora Leandrea tenemos la visita de un diplomático enviado por el señor de la montaña – el guardia Tamlen llamo, interrumpiendo su pensamiento – ¿Debemos guiarlo a la sala del consejo? – le dedico una mirada confusa.  
\- Discúlpame, no entiendo – respondió con nerviosismo – llamar al señor Fen´ar.  
\- El señor dejo instrucciones de conducirlo a usted, él está de camino a los campos del este – respondió el hombre con calma – ¿Lo guio a la sala?- repitió nuevamente.  
\- No… no traerlo aquí, cumplir la orden de su señor – observo al hombre inclinarse a él y un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal “Le llamo señora Leandrea” el pensamiento le sobre salto. Tenía que hablar con Fen´ar no podían confundirla con…. “No, no, no eso no pasara” se repitió al ver al hombre de corta estatura a pocos metros. Cumpliría la tarea otorgada en gratitud.  
Seguido de cerca por un hombre barbudo de una corta estatura, Tamlen regreso al cabo de unos minutos. Los colores en la armadura del diplomático le indico que pertenecía a la casa de Orthan.  
\- Bienvenido a Lugar de Paz mi señor, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? – saludo al enano con una reverencia. Observo el brillo complacido de sus ojos.  
\- Muchas gracias por sus palabras mi bella señora – se inclinó ante ella con una graciosa formalidad – he recibido la instrucción de su señor, para negociar los convenios de las próximas cosechas con usted – afirmo en tono regio.  
\- Seguramente llegaremos a un acuerdo satisfactorio, mi amable señor – la conversación estaba girando a un tema que no le gustaba - ¿Cuál es el problema mi señor?  
\- Indicarme el costo de la totalidad de la siguiente cosecha – afirmo como declaración de hecho. Sin duda de que se le negaría tal cosa – poner el precio y negociemos.  
Finalmente comprendió el motivo por el cual fue enviado a ella. Fen´ar no tenía la paciencia para tratar con la terquedad de los señores de la montaña ante la perspectiva de una negativa. Por fortuna no era la primera y claramente no sería la última que ella trataba.  
\- Como estoy segura es de su conocimiento. No es posible entregarle aun reino más del 3 décimas partes de la cosecha, como lo establece la costumbre – reitero como lo hacía cada vez que tocaba el tema.  
\- ¡Escúchame bien niña, el provenir del pueblo llano me hizo imaginarte más lista! – siseo molesto como una serpiente - Con eso de conseguir colarse como calienta cama del joven hijo del general no es poca cosa…. - el suave siseo de un arco tensándose le llevo a callar y girar al origen del sonido.  
De pie a poca distancia un hombre maduro de piel bronceada y una larga melena cobriza, le miraba con sus ojos negros y tormentosos. Sostenía un arco y flecha de plata apuntando a la nuca del enano.  
\- ¡Ofreceré solo una oportunidad de disculparte con la señora antes de arrancar tu lengua bífida! – espeto con la ira contenida al “Diplomático” enano delante de él.  
\- ¡No puedes lastimarme! Iniciaras una guerra por esto – se burló el enano sin creerle.  
\- Iniciare una guerra si es necesario para que se respete a una dama. afortunadamente no será necesario – afirmo sin bajar en arco – tu Rey comprenderá que un “Diplomático” propio que insulta a un miembro de la familia real, sería ejecutado sin queja de mi parte – la declaración le golpeo al diplomático como una balde de agua fría y un golpe al estómago simultaneo.  
\- Ruego su perdón por mis palabras mal intencionadas señora Leandrea – dijo con una reverencia que casi le llevo a sentir el suelo con la frente – no volverá a escuchar palabras descorteces de mis labios nunca más – el corto hombre volvió en dirección al hombre con el arco en descenso – suplico su perdón General Leandrea, no sé qué me poseyó para semejante descortesía con la Dama Leandrea.  
Sin agregar más desapareció entre los soldados que acababan de llegar con su señor. Con miradas atontadas ante lo que acababa de pasar. La risa lirica de su señor les llevo a salir de su estupor.  
\- ¡Por un momento pensé que se derretiría en medio del patio! – volvió a reír estrepitosamente – no cabe duda de que los rumores crecieron – afirmo sin vacilación – lamento mucho que sufrieras semejante tratamiento Laine – extendió su mano izquierda a la joven que continuaba callada – acompáñame debemos hablar – con un gesto llamo a un soldado y entrego el arco. Despidiendo a la compañía. 

 

“El largo pasillo alfombrado en blanco, azul y plata es iluminado por las luces de las lámparas situadas cada pocos pasos en la pared de piedra. Una mujer de piel bronceada y cabello cobrizo, vestida con elegancia camina en dirección al sur de la sala del trono. Saluda con una reverencia al señor de la fortaleza detenido delante de ella. Ambos avanzan en dirección al jardín al oeste de la fortaleza, apreciando a una joven pareja bailando animadamente junto al pabellón de piedra blanca ubicado al sur de la fortaleza. Finalizando su baile con un tierno beso, la sonrisa de su señor crece ante la imagen delante de ellos.” 

 

Desde la primera hora de la mañana su habitación es un caos, tres de las jóvenes de la fortaleza le están ayudando a prepararse para la fiesta del solsticio de otoño. Su cama está cubierta de vestidos de todos los colores imaginables. El tocador está lleno de pequeñas cajas con joyas. Las tres jóvenes voluntarias aun discuten de cómo vestirle para la ocasión, como si se tratara de una muñeca.  
\- Señoritas muchas gracias por su ayuda – afirma ante ellas – no es necesario hacer esto para mí no soy más que ninguna de ustedes – afirma incomoda por el comportamiento de las jovencitas.  
\- Eres preciosa y hoy debes verte aún más hermosa – la más joven de las tres habla primero con duda en la voz.  
\- Necesitas que te ayudemos a encontrar la combinación perfecta – la segunda muchacha zumba en acuerdo.  
\- Eres “Nuestra princesa” déjanos ayudarte a prepararte – la mayor de la mujeres le mira a los ojos – Amelan nos ha pedido este favor….  
\- ¿Por qué? – su voz salió llena de incredulidad.  
\- ¿Por qué? – se burla de su pregunta – El General Leandrea le otorgo la condición de Dama ante el pueblo – ella recordó la situación a la perfección – Además de que acompañara a nuestro joven señor en la fiesta – el rubor de las dos muchachas más jóvenes le llevo a la comprensión.   
\- Está bien – concedió a las tres – ayudarme por favor – rogo mientras escuchaba las risas de las jovencitas. Laine estaba completamente segura de estar sonrojada hasta la punta de las orejas. 

 

“Cruzo la cueva para salir al claro que había del otro lado. El pequeño lago en el centro, flanqueado por dos estatuas de piedra un lobo de obsidiana negro como la media noche y un lobo de ónix plateado como la luna llena. Se acercó a la orilla lentamente se inclinó hasta tocar le agua y se sentó en el suelo. Mirando fijamente el agua se abrazó a sí misma, con una imagen fija en la mente. El agua le recordó porque estaba ahí; ahogada en dolor, le dificultaba respirar y llena de incógnitas. Así permaneció en silencio, acurrucada junto a los pies de la estatua plateada en la orilla del claro. Ignorante de quien le observa y con el corazón roto, poco a poco sus lágrimas comienzan a correr por su rostro.”

 

El frio inusual de la mañana le llevo a pensar que era un día diferente a todos los vividos en este lugar hace tanto tiempo. Recorrió los pasillos como cada día sin encontrar un solo espíritu en ellos. Este día no le vería, tenía asuntos que tratar fuera de las tierras de la fortaleza. Lo había hablado el día anterior en la biblioteca de la fortaleza.  
Sus cansados pasos le guiaron al jardín interior al oeste de la fortaleza. Sus brillantes colores no conseguían animarle el día de hoy. Se paseó entre las vides, árboles y la huerta. Rodeada por la vida se sintió más vacía y sola que nunca.  
El viaje de regreso a su habitación le hace darse cuenta que continua sin toparse a nadie más, como si la fortaleza estuviera completamente abandonada. Abre su guardarropa y toma una capa de color azul de media noche, cubriendo su cabeza y cuerpo con ella.  
Un silbante viento llena el patio mientras baja por las escaleras en busca del rastrillo. No requiere montura, solo avanza sin detenerse dejando el puente de piedra detrás de ella. Hacia adelante sin tenerse sin mirar atrás. 

 

El sol ha cruzado la mitad del cielo al regresar a la fortaleza, sus deberes fueron cortados por la creciente inquietud de que algo no va bien. Deja la montura al cuidado de un mozo he inicia el acenso de las escaleras. Al llegar arriba de frente en mitad de la sala del trono descubre que Amelan habla con tres capitanes de la guardia.  
\- ¿Qué han conseguido? – cuestiona con creciente irritación a los hombres – informen.  
\- No se presentó al desayuno – informo el primero – falta una capa de viaje solamente en su guardarropa – agrego el segundo – no hay notas, nadie le ha visto desde la cena anoche…. Señor – el tercero corto su informe y los tres se tensaron visiblemente.  
\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo Amelan? – cuestiono Fen´ar cruzándose de brazos.  
\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Llegabas al atardecer – cerro los ojos y se pellizco el puente de la nariz – no tengo buenas noticias – respiro hondo y siguió – nadie ha visto a Laine – dijo comprendiendo que los había estado escuchando. Por sus ojos sorprendidos no se equivocó.  
\- ¡Ven aquí, ahora! – demando a la nada ante la mirada atónita de cuatro hombres frente a él.  
Del techo un brillante mechón azul pálido descendía para unirse al grupo como un trozo de nube. Rodeo a Fen´ar y luego a los otros cuatros, como evaluando la situación.  
\- No le he visto, esta mañana estaba diferente – zumbo rememorando la imagen de la mañana. Después de un momento dijo – estaba acompañada por un mechón.  
\- ¿Qué mechón? – gruño Fen´ar sorprendiendo a Amelan - ¿Dónde está?  
\- No lo sé – afirmo perseverancia – pero puedo preguntar al mechón si quiere hablar contigo.  
\- No es necesario – una voz llego de la esquina derecha que se encontraba a oscuras a esa hora del día – estoy aquí – un mechón verde brillante se aproximó a Fen´ar – ella le golpeo impidiéndole hacer algo para evitarlo. Culpa devora su corazón por no evitarlo. Siente el vacío y la soledad – rodea a los cuatro al lado opuesto – nadie le vio yo la cubrí no quería que sintieran lastima por ella, por su dolor. La oculte de todos los ojos y los ojos de ella.  
\- ¿Dónde está? – Fen´ar recupero la su voz habitual, cuando el miedo se disipo un poco.  
\- Donde la noche se une a la luz de la luna – respondió el mechón y desapareció.  
\- ¿Qué acaba de pasar? – Amelan estaba confundido por lo que fuera que acababa de suceder delante de ellos – Perseverancia informa a mi padre que permaneceré para acompañar a Laine. Que no debe preocuparse – el mechón desapareció al instante – Amelan te dejo a cargo de lo que surja los próximos días – con ello salió nuevamente de la sala hasta el patio inferior y cruzo el rastrillo.  
A pocos metros a la derecha un camino angosto descendía suavemente hasta llegar a un pequeño estanque flanqueado de dos estatuas de lobos. A los pies del lobo plateado una pequeña figura estaba hecho un ovillo. Cubierta solo por una capa de color de la media noche. Retira la capucha de la capa para descubrir un rostro triste y lleno de dolor, surcado por las lágrimas en las mejillas.   
\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – cuestiona en un susurro.  
\- Buscar tu cercanía, te extrañaba mi amor – responde con voz queda y rugosa – fue un día extraño.   
\- Para mí lo fue también mi amor, sentí que algo te hacía daño fue aterrador – la tomo con cuidado en brazos besando su frente – ahora vamos a volver a casa. 

 

“Una habitación redonda de piedra, iluminada con una vela. Los murales de batallas cubren las paredes. Una mesa de madera de tejo al centro, una pila de libros se levanta con hojas de pergamino a los lados. Una puerta al sur conduce a un pasillo y puente a las almenas, la puerta norte a las escaleras a la biblioteca. Una figura está de pie frente a la mesa, dando la espalda. Al erguirse se dirige a la puerta de la biblioteca y desaparece. Un hombre con el traje de la fortaleza su trenza blanca oscila en su espalda al verla aproxima a la mesa, revisa en contenido del papel y dejándolo. Con un paso decidido va tras la silueta que acaba de cruzar la puerta este.” 

 

El sol se ha ocultado hace horas y aún tiene trabajo que hacer. El viaje de sus señores a la capital ha demorado más de lo esperado. Una cuarta parte de sus filas están bajo orden de esperar listos, su amigo tiene años afirmando que una guerra se aproxima y nunca pensó que podría tener razón en ello. Sus pasos son cuidados debido a la hora que es, la fortaleza duerme desde hace unas horas y nadie debe permanecer despierto. En silencio abre la puerta del estudio de su joven señor, la sala circular anexa a la biblioteca. Se detiene en el instante que ve una silueta de pie frente a la mesa. Cabello negro largo más bajo de la cintura, cuerpo delicado y frágil. Vestida de seda blanca. Antes de poder hablar abandona la mesa y se dirige a la escalera de la biblioteca. Va tras ella cuando un pergamino llama su atención, un mensaje ha llegado y no fue informado.  
\- ¿Qué es esto? – toma el trozo de pergamino ligeramente quemado en los bordes. Lee el mensaje, es terrible. Sin pensarlo lo guarda en su manga y va tras ella. Su señora necesitara de todos para sobrevivir lo que viene. 

 

“El cielo nocturno lo cubría todo, la luna llena en el centro del cielo. Un único árbol con brillantes hojas doradas caían majestuosamente, me invita a descansar en su sombra. Lo extraña hasta en sueños. ¿El me extrañara también? ¿Formare parte de sus sueños? Muestras de lágrimas salen. Una sombra se acerca con pasos lentos y tímidos. Siento su presencia y le vio un lobo gris se acercaba a ella, toca la hierba que baila al ritmo del aire. Se inclina para que pueda tocarlo y ahuyenta su miedo, mira sus pequeños ojos azules y le resulta extremadamente reconfortante, como si pudiera sanar mis penas. Un lobo enorme y gris capaz de ocultarse en cualquier sombra, yo lo acariciaba y el parecía relajarse en mi compañía, se levanta y con una mirada “Lo siento mi amor, aun no puedo llegar a ti” escucha su voz llena del mismo dolor y desesperación.” 

Algo que nunca deseo está ocurriendo. La guerra ha estallado entre los clanes del Reino de la tierra y los clanes sin nombre. El poder corrompe las mentes y los espíritus de quien lo consigue. Hace más de veinte días que el pergamino estuvo en sus manos y aún continúa sintiéndose de la misma manera, sus manos calientes como quemadas por fuego y no unas palabras en un trozo de pergamino.  
No puede dormir vaga por los pasillos como un fantasma en su propio hogar, incapaz de poder convencer a su mente de dejar de atormentarle con la idea de perderle y todo lo que significa. Lagrimas pican sus ojos, mientras la incertidumbre crece a cada momento. Lentamente deja que sus pies le indiquen la dirección. El jardín esta delante de ella un árbol al centro, tiene el otoño en las hojas. Gira ambos lados en busca de alguien que le haga compañía. Pero está sola, de nuevo. 

 

Pasos susurrantes se aproximan entre la yerba que rodea el tronco del árbol, en su base está descansando su objetivo. Despacio se aproxima, no quiere asustarle. Una suave brisa le golpea y nota un cambio inesperado, agudiza sus sentidos y se aproxima desde el lado contrario he inhala de nuevo. El olor esta nuevamente ahí. No se trata de un error o un truco, es real. Dando saltos como una pequeña halla llega su lado enterrando su cabeza en su pecho, siente sus manos alrededor de su cuello y el grito de sorpresa. Cambia su piel y le sostiene firmemente en su pecho.   
\- ¡Yo tengo noticias, quiero decirte! – un beso callan sus palabras.  
\- ¡Lo sé! – afirma emocionado – ¡puedo olerte! – susurra en su oído.  
\- ¡Puedes olerme! ¿Qué significa eso? – su mano izquierda se detiene en su vientre. Ella pone su derecha sobre su mano.

 

“Inmutable con pies de hierro, ocupa un trono y lidera un reino. Su fuerza que combate a sus enemigos. Capaz de enfrentarse al mal, sin mostrar miedo o debilidad. Miles de ojos le observan, cientos le admiran y cientos le temen. Si le descubrieran ahora tan vulnérale mientras deja caer las lágrimas, quedaría totalmente decepcionado. Se ha ido sin decir nada, me ha dejándoles solos y vacío. Ya no sé qué creer, ahora ya no soy capaz de creer en nada, en nadie. ¿Es mentira?, ¿Cómo puede ser tan cruel para mentirme así? El cielo nocturno solía ofrecerme un poco de paz, las estrellas me hacían sentir que no estoy solo que pertenecía a un lugar. Se ha desvanecido para siempre sin dejar rastro, dejándome más solo que nunca. Cada vez que revivo los recuerdos, cada momento, sus palabras y el roce de sus labios. Reabren las heridas sin sanar, me debato entre el odio, las lágrimas y el amor que aun siento. He perdido todo cuanto tenia.”

Las mañanas cada vez más fría era el indicio inequívoco de la inminente llegada del invierno. Lugar de paz estaba preparado para la llegada de invierno. Con la mitad de los hombres acompañando a su señor y su heredero en la guerra en la campaña del Señor Bana ean, cada joven que llego a la mayoría de edad se preparó como recluta. Amelan fue elegido por sus señores como Guardián de la fortaleza en su ausencia, estaba comprometido a muchas responsabilidades. Que habían cambiado a una naturaleza delicada esa mañana hace algunas semanas.

El sol veraniego al mediodía espoleaba a terminar con sus tareas cuanto antes, el calor empezaba hacer abrazador. Repartió las tareas entre los capataces de los campos, observaba el cargamento de las carretas de envió a la capital. Solo faltaba de terminar un par de horas cuando a lo lejos distinguió una silueta conocida U´unve una joven de apenas diecisiete años era la nueva guardia, llego aprisa y sin armadura.  
\- Guardián Amelan se le solicita en la fortaleza de inmediato – informo sin aliento al llegar al grupo que dirigía instalandose a su lado. Los otros dos hombres se retiraron.  
\- Me faltan dos horas arquero U´unve – espeto a la muchacha desalineada. Cuando se detuvo a observar el rostro de la muchacha comprendió que no era una solicitud ordinaria - ¿Quién te envía? – cuestiono. Ella dudo un momento y respondió en un susurro para que solo el, la escuchara.  
\- Vehera me envió – dijo sin desear revelar nada por accidente – se lo suplico lo cubriré en su labor…. – fue todo lo que escucho antes de avanzar sin otra cosa en mente que correr a toda prisa. Recibir una solicitud de su presencia por parte de la sanadora cabeza de su señor nunca era buena señal.  
A pocos metros del acceso de los páramos a la fortaleza pudo ver la actividad de la febril a la distancia. La actividad en las almenas le indico que esperaban un ataque enemigo en cualquier momento, sin dudar un momento cruzo a toda prisa el segundo patio he ingreso a la fortaleza. En el interior encontró el doble de guardias dentro de su recorrido a la torre de su señor.  
Al llegar al último descanso de la escalera encontró la respuesta al millar de preguntas que golpeaban su mente en el camino. El olor a sangre le golpeo su nariz a pocos pasos de la cama, descansaba la señora Laine en ropa de cama. La figura delgada de la mujer mayor de corto cabello negro y ojos marrones, Vehera estaba a su lado, limpiando su frente febril con un paño. Se aclara la garganta Amelan sin atreverse a llegar a su lado.  
\- ¡Sanadora! – llamo a Vehera al no verla moverse de su lado - ¿Qué está pasando? – siseo con urgencia de una explicación.  
\- Acompáñame Guardián – dejo el cuidado de la señora a su asistente – tenemos que hablar en la sala del consejo.   
En un incómodo silencio avanzaron hasta la sala del consejo, una vez que la puerta estaba cerrada Amelan hablo de nuevo a la sanadora.  
\- ¿Qué está pasando? – dijo en un gruñido sin emoción - ¿Por qué solicito mi presencia?   
\- No estoy segura Amelan – respondió en un susurro – no tengo la menor idea de lo que está mal con ella – se paseó de un lado a otro de la habitación – fue encontrada hace menos de una hora en el jardín, no tiene herida alguna, estaba sola. No encontramos a nadie en la fortaleza, ordene las guardias por si se trataba de un ataque. Pero…   
\- ¡Por eso encontré la actividad en las almenas! – encaro a la sanadora - ¡establecerás el pánico, mujer! Cualquiera creerá que fue atacada.  
\- Tal vez será lo mejor, Amelan – la sanadora le encaro con un rostro endurecido – lo que sea que le está pasando a la señora Laine le costara la vida.  
\- Eso es imposible sanadora, eres la mejor en su campo – espeto Amelan a la exasperante mujer delante - ¿Qué está mal con ella?  
\- Te repito no estoy segura de lo que estaba mal con ella, lo he intentado todo y su vida se apaga – las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas – Amelan la estamos perdiendo, perdemos a los dos….  
\- Puedo hacer algo para mantenerle con vida las pocas semanas que faltan….Vehera – suplico a la sanadora – nuestro señor no soportara la perdida de ambos, dime cualquier cosa que pueda hacer para ayudar.   
\- Tenemos que informar al General Leandrea y al señor Fen´ar. ¿Cuándo lo haremos? - Vehera se sentó en el suelo de la sala - ¿Cómo das una noticia de esta naturaleza?   
\- Déjame eso a mí – una idea cruzo su mente y se dirigió a la puerta - tengo una idea Vehera. Te encontrare en la habitación de la señora Laine. 

 

El duro viaje estaba a horas de terminar, en su preocupación empujo hasta el agotamiento a los cuarenta hombres que le acompañaban. Tenía cuatro días sin dormir más de tres horas. Necesitaba legar lo antes posible a casa. Seguía sin entender lo que sucedía solo sabía que era algo grave.   
La tienda ocupada por su padre en el frente no era compartida con él, era su segunda campaña militar en su compañía. Comandante de las fuerzas sombra era el puesto que ocupaba en esta escaramuza. La mitad de su reino les acompaño en esta batalla, que esperaba que terminara con las hostilidades en la frontera. Al cruzar la solapa de la tienda, solo pudo ver una figura dentro. Su padre estaba solo, sin la compañía de un solo guardia. Su padre no el general de los ejércitos de la Dama Dragón.   
\- ¡Padre! Has enviado por mí – levanto su rostro para dedicarle una mirada confusa. En su mano derecha estaba un pergamino.  
\- Ven aquí hijo mío, tenemos noticias – con pasos vacilantes se aproximó a su lado. La mirada de su padre le confirmo que no debía esperar buenas noticias del pergamino – prepararas una escolta de cuarenta hombre que te acompañen a casa – dijo con su voz de general, sin admitir replica.  
\- ¿Por qué padre? – gruño ante la idea de ser despachado del campo, sin estar seguro del motivo - ¿Qué hice?  
\- No hijo mío…. no te envió por eso – su admisión helo el corazón de Fen´ar – tu único deber en este momento es estar en casa, en compañía de tu señora esposa… -   
Apenas fue consiente de los preparativos para abandonar campamento en el frente, los músculos rígidos le recordó que no estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Era muy real, estaba de camino a casa esperado llegar a tiempo para verla con vida una última vez. A lo lejos se distinguía la silueta de la fortaleza en medio de la cordillera. Solo unas pocas horas y estaría en casa, con ella.

 

En la penumbra de la habitación solo se distinguía su silueta caminando de un lado a otro con el pequeño bulto silencioso en sus brazos envuelto en capaz cálidas. Observo dudando en romper la imagen delante, no había llanto, sollozos o lamentaciones. Solo un enorme vacío en la enorme habitación.   
\- Todo está listo señor Fen´ar. Solo esperamos por usted – informo con un dolor en el corazón, al verlo ahí de pie – permítame ayudarle.  
\- Llama a Vehera, necesito que preparen a mi pequeño lobo – susurro en respuesta – gracias Amelan.   
El jardín de la fortaleza estaba lleno con su pueblo, cada uno de los miembros del clan Leandrea estaba presente para dar la despedida a su señora Laine. Al centro del lugar una pira funeraria fue colocada rodeada de flores de todos los colores. Como un pequeño campo en miniatura, como aquel al que la llevo una vez. Su brillante sonrisa al sentarse en el suelo cubierto de flores bailo en sus ojos.  
El cuerpo en sus brazos no pesaba nada. Deseaba poder mantenerla junto a él por toda la eternidad, simplemente estar a su lado y esperar que su tiempo llegara. Sabía que no era posible. Alguien que también le perdió lo necesitaba, con cuidado depósito su cuerpo en la pira. Su melena negra esparcida por las maderas, como un abanico. Sus manos descansando sobre su vientre y sus ojos cerrados. Un último beso en su frente y se alejó.   
Tomando a su hija de los brazos de Vehera, volvió su atención a la multitud. Amelan le entrego la antorcha, con ella en su mano derecha se aproximó.  
\- ¡El día de hoy nos despedimos del amor de mi vida! La más grande de las mujeres que he conocido. ¡Como la luna llena, en medio de la noche! Así ilumino mi existencia con sus ojos de plata – con ello dejo caer la antorcha he incendio la pira de alejo unos pasos, lo suficiente para que las llamas no lastimaran a su pequeña en sus brazos. Entonces lo vio… ojos del color de la luna llena y brillante como la plata fundida le observaban. Un mechón de pelo gris plateado callo en su frente y le regalo una brillante sonrisa. Esta era su hija, la hija de los dos; una muestra de lo que crearon juntos. Dejo las lágrimas caer que estaba reteniendo, sin importarle estar rodeado de cada miembros de su clan. 

 

Los gritos resonaron en los muros de piedra que rodeaban el jardín, al abrir la puerta pudo verle. Llena de tierra y barro pequeña señora perseguía a una pequeña ave entre gritos llenos de emoción y gozo. Se detuvo instintivamente a observar la escena, Fen´ar estaba sentado en el suelo sobre una manta a pocos metros del pabellón del jardín. Observando a su hija de nueve años jugar como si aún tuviera tres. Una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de su señor, tan extrañas ahora. Solo salían a la superficie cuando estaba en compañía de su pequeña. Estaba a punto de salir cuando se puso de píe. Lo había visto antes de poder abandonar el lugar.   
\- Adelante Amelan – le llamo desde el otro extremo – acompáñanos. U´unve trajo el almuerzo hace poco tiempo – su mención le recordó lo que hacía ahí. Se aproximó con cuidado.  
\- Señor tengo un mensaje en su oficina – informo y con su gesto cambio de parecer – léalo cuando la niña se valla a dormir – suplico a su señor y amigo.  
\- Lo se Amelan, no tienes que preocuparte – dijo pausadamente - en el otoño volveré al frente, el tiempo del duelo termina. Isenatha no me esperara más allá de lo que está obligada por la ley. Seré el comandante de un General joven de nombre Sabiduría. Afirman que es muy impresionante en sus habilidades de liderazgo.  
\- Ninguno puede rivalizar con las habilidades de su señor padre o usted – Amelan zanjo el tema en busca de no liberar más dolor - es una pena su perdida.  
Cuando Fen´ar regreso de improvisto por la enfermedad de la señora Laine, el enemigo aprovecho el cambio de ritmo para aplastar al General Leandrea y sus fuerzas. La frontera estuvo a poco de ser perdida, la llegada de las fuerzas de señor Bana Ean impidieron la desastrosa situación. Todo empeoro cuando Fen´ar fue llamado por Isenatha la Líder del dominio y retiro el cargo de General que su padre ostento por tanto tiempo. Nunca quiso decir el motivo de ello, nunca ofreció una explicación y el jamás lo pregunto.   
Sus ojos se cruzaron con los orbes de plata brillante, eran iguales a los de su madre. Llenos de asombro, amor por el pueblo y perseverancia.


End file.
